


Lazy Sunday (Or the Time Fitzsimmons shares a Hammock)

by biocupquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hammock sharing, Just a drabble, Mentions of Daisy and Inhumans, Perthshire, cute stuff, established fitzsimmons, mentions of Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biocupquake/pseuds/biocupquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self explanatory...</p><p>Just a short little drabble I wanted to write so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday (Or the Time Fitzsimmons shares a Hammock)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a picture that mentioned this "Imagine your OTP" scenario and I really wanted to write it. Hope its okay. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated.

It was a lazy Sunday. Once in a while, they would give themselves the liberty of breaking away from the team to relax and spend some time together in a less hectic setting. And they had certainly been met with that kind of atmosphere this past week.

As if accompanying another inhuman was hard enough, this particular one contained a virus - an epidemic, really - that had spread rather quickly around the base. The first conclusion they came to was that only inhumans were susceptible to it, seeing as though they were fully exposed to the virus itself while trying to find a cure. It took every ounce of time and energy on their part to find a vaccine for the damn thing, and it only got worse as the days went on. The real pushing force for Jemma to find a solution was when her own friend fell ill to it. And it seemed Daisy’s case was even more fatal than the others. Fitz actually remembers walking into the lab on the fifth night and seeing Jemma crying over her work. He took it into his best interest to offer her comfort, to which she accepted. He remembered how scared she looked, but he also saw the guilt resting in her eyes that was all too faniliar. Because so many lives rested in the hands of two people who had been through too much to give up at this moment. There were countless sleepless nights, but after running tests on other inhumans and seeing the results take a turn for the better, they were all but jumping out of their skin. Lucikily, the antiserum (as Fitz tried calling it a vaccine and Jemma hit him with her discarded shoe) worked especially fast on Daisy, and she returned to normal in a matter of hours. 

Coulson gave them the weekend off, long story short.  
And that’s how they ended up in their current location, on a hammock behind their cottage in Perthshire, just like they've always wanted. It was their last day before returning back to base, a short weekend just for the two of them. There were some times when they decided to take a whole week for peace and quiet, like they were going on their honeymoon again. They had a small lab installed into the storage room for working when it was necessary, but even then sometimes Jemma would drag Fitz, or vice versa, to their happy space in the corner of their yard, stuck between two of the trees planted there.

They were both squished into the small hammock only meant for one, but it had been a wedding gift from Hunter, and they couldn't not use it. Especially because Hunter would complain if they didn't. 

The wind blew softly, blowing Jemma’s hair into her face. She had dozed off not long after they settled onto the contraption, most likely as a result of their running exhaustion from the week. She was laying with her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. His hand had migrated to lay on top of hers, their wedding bands clashing slightly, and a smile rises to his lips. Her two legs were entwined with one of his own, the other extended to the ground to rock the hammock in order to comfort her and keep her asleep. The main reason being so that he can look at her and embrace how crazy and amazing it seems to the both of them that they are here, together, after all thus time.

And as they both lie there, with a symbol of their love embedded deep in her stomach yet to be discovered, the cosmos are keeping their distance for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enough to make someone smile :)   
> Find me on tumblr. I'm jemmaslittlemonkey :)


End file.
